


Searching for Something

by fastestmanalive



Series: Thallen Fall Week 2015 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Monster Mash (Supernatural AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for Something

**Author's Note:**

> ok if I don't post this now, as part 1 of another multichapter fic, this would take WEEKS to get out. like my fairytale AU. this is also a day late and I don't think I'll finish it today. gg o d why do I have so many feelings about these two I quit  
> title from Ghost // Halsey

Barry knew that it was a bad idea right from the beginning.

Still, he let his roommate Cisco drag him to the local graveyard. On _Halloween_. If they got out here alive, he would kill his friend.

It all started with a quiet night in. Neither of them were the type to go to big parties, not even on Halloween, so they decided to stay in their dorm and marathon the scariest movies they could think of. In one of them – Cisco's pick, Barry didn't know it and forgot the title as soon as the movie started – a couple of college kids went to a cemetery at night as a dare.

“Dude, we could totally do that too!”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Really?” He pointed to the screen, where one of the girls fell into an open grave followed by a scream and the sound of blood splattering. “I'd rather just stay here, thanks.”

“Oh, come on, Allen.” Cisco grinned and threw a kernel of popcorn at him. “Where's your sense of adventure?”

Barry snatched a chocolate bar off the coffee table and ripped the wrapper off. “My 'sense of adventure' starts and ends with these movies.”

Cisco groaned and leaned sideways, the side of his head landing on Barry's shoulder. “Pleeeease?” he pouted, wiggling closer to Barry. “I'll do your laundry for a week.”

“A month,” Barry shot back. He couldn't help but smile at his friend's antics.

“Two weeks.” Cisco sat up and arched his brows, holding a hand out for Barry to shake.

“Okay,” Barry accepted and shook Cisco's hand. “But you're in charge of cooking for the rest of the week.”

Cisco yelped in protest but Barry was already pulling on his jacket, ignoring him and trying not to freak out at what they were about to do.

 

Yep, Barry was going to _kill_ Cisco.

They'd been wandering around the graveyard for half an hour, and Barry had _enough_. It was cold and dark and foggy and windy and Barry wanted to go home. Cisco, on the other hand, seemed to have the time of his life.

“Dude, this is so cool,” he kept whispering, clutching Barry's jacket so they wouldn't lose each other.

“Can we leave?” Barry hissed back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “It's fucking _freezing_.”

Cisco grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but a loud, unidentifiable noise behind them cut him off. “Holy shit!” he whisper-yelled, almost jumping out of his skin.

They stopped dead in their tracks. Barry shushed his friend when he asked, “What was that?” What the _hell_ was that?!” over and over again.

“Let's just go,” Barry murmured, a cold sweat appearing on his forehead. He gripped Cisco's arm and started walking, a faster pace than before. Thunder was rumbling in the sky, dark clouds appearing seemingly out of nowhere. “Storm's coming,” Barry commented, mostly to distract himself.

“Dude, we should really look for shelter, we can't walk back in the rain--”

“We need to go home _now_ ,” Barry interrupted, fear bubbling in his chest as he watched shadows dance across tombstones.

“Agreed,” Cisco breathed next to him, finally looking as terrified as Barry felt. “Man, I'm sorry, I didn't--”

“Watch out!” Barry yelled, holding on to Cisco's arm so he wouldn't fall into an open grave.

Cisco landed butt-first on the wet ground with a quiet _oof_ , suddenly chuckling. “Thanks, man. Wouldn't want to end up like the girl in the film.”

Barry rolled his eyes and helped him up. “You're lucky I caught y--” He took a step back, and heard a loud crack followed by searing pain in his ankle. “Fuck,” he cussed quietly, legs giving out.

“No, no, no, no,” Cisco chanted, kneeling down and putting a hand on Barry's shoulder. “ _Please_ tell me you can still walk.”

Barry grimaced and shook his head. “Not even half a mile probably.”

Cisco grunted and, even though he was well aware that he shouldn't, poked Barry's ankle. The yelp that followed made Cisco jump back. “Ssshhh.”

“Dude!” Barry barked, the throbbing pain making him dizzy. “You-- You were right. Let's just find a house or something--”

“There!” Cisco pointed behind Barry. “There's one. Uh, a big one. We should try to get there and hope the owners are nice.”

Barry nodded, but as soon as he tried to struggle upright he knew it was impossible. He could try and hobble all the way to the large mansion Cisco had pointed out, but he'd have to lean on his friend for th--

“Cisco,” Barry whispered, his movements stilling when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. “Cisco, don't--”

“Oh my god, this is so _not_ cool,” Cisco muttered. Apparently he'd seen the dark shape move toward them as well.

“Help me up. _Now_.”

Cisco scrambled to get up himself, rushing to grip Barry under his arms and tugging him up. Barry tried to hold in a scream of pain, swaying even though Cisco was holding him, his dizzy head making it hard to stand. “Come on, we-- we--”

“I know we shouldn't have ordered pizza _and_ Chinese, man, you're _heavy_ \--”

“Cisc--”

Barry squeezed his eyes shut, mostly because everything went black anyway; he heard a distant scream that sounded a lot like Cisco, then fell into nothingness.

 

The first thing Barry registered was warmth. Instead of being stuck in the cold, rainy night he was wrapped up in a soft blanket, cheek smushed against a down pillow, ankle wrapped in thick bandages. The smell of burning firewood added to it. Barry sighed, his hand clenching the blanket to his chest.

“Barry?” he heard a familiar whisper next to him. “You awake?”

Barry hummed, ending with a groan. He turned his head toward the noise, squinting his eyes open. “Hey,” he croaked, voice scratchy from disuse.

“What's up, sleeping beauty?” Cisco grinned. He reached behind him and came up with a mug. “Drink.”

Barry took a sip, relishing the hot chocolate-y taste. “ _Oh god_ ,” he grunted. “Did you make this? You've never made hot chocolate this good before, man.”

“Well.” Cisco chuckled, almost sounding a bit nervous. “I had some help.”

“Hey.” Barry turned his head to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged to – the owner, possibly? “Is your friend awake?”

“Yeah, yeah, he-- uhm. Barry, this is, well uh, I--”

The stranger chuckled and walked around Cisco to stand in front of the couch Barry was on. “Hi. I'm Eddie.”

Barry felt like the breath was knocked out of his chest. Eddie was _gorgeous_ – all blonde and blue-eyed and bright smiles. “Hello,” Barry breathed shakily, chest constricting when Eddie directed one of his grins at him.

“Oh, fantastic,” Cisco muttered next to him. When Barry nudged him, he grumbled and got up. “Right, I'll just... get myself some hot chocolate too.”

As soon as Cisco had left, Eddie took his place on the coffee table. He was even more handsome up close, Barry found. His otherwise smooth skin was disrupted by laughter lines around his eyes and lips. His eyes had a glint in them, as though he was hiding something; they were bright blue and alert, although Barry thought he could detect some darkness behind them. But, as soon as he started wondering about it, it was like Eddie put up a wall to shield himself from being analysed.

“So...” Eddie began, giving Barry another bright smile. “Cisco said your name's Barry?”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm Barry,” he stammered and blushed. “Sorry, I'm-- Uhm. You look a bit young to own a house.” It was the first thing that came to mind after “ _Let's kiss, for science_ ”. He bit his tongue when he saw the expression on Eddie's face – he grimaced, looking guilty and unhappy. Barry felt horrible.

“Uh, yeah, I guess? I'm not _that_ young.” Eddie's smile was dimmed, now, almost a bit sad.

“I'm sorry,” Barry whispered. “You seem upset, I didn't-- I mean, I don't know you. But still. I didn't mean to say something to make you upset.”

Eddie shook his head. “It's fine, it's just... I guess I have to tell you something.”

_Here we go_ , Barry thought. Eddie was straight, had a lovely girlfriend and was trying to let him down easy because, _of course_ , he'd noticed Barry's attempts of flirting.

“Oh good, you're still here.” Cisco had walked back in, carrying his own mug and a plate of cookies. “So, he didn't freak when you told him? That's surprising,” he directed at Eddie, sitting down in the armchair next to the couch.

“Tell me what?”

“Uh oh.” Cisco chuckled and went for his cookies. “Better get it over with, man.”

Barry frowned and sat up, careful not to jostle his ankle too much. Eddie sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees. “Okay. Just... don't freak out or try to run away, yeah? You need to rest your ankle.”

Barry's heart stuttered; Eddie sounded _concerned_ for him, even though they didn't even know each other. He fought hard to suppress a blush. “Why would I freak out?”

Eddie's eyes widened slightly. He shook his head and sighed again. “Well...” he hesitated. “This isn't _really_ my house.”

Barry arched his brows. “Okay, so... you broke in? Where are the owners?”

Eddie gave him a small smile. “No, no, I live here. Always have. It's my parents' house.”

Barry shrugged. “Okay...?” he prompted; there _had_ to be something else, he was sure of it.

“Well, uhm...”

“Just tell him, dude,” Cisco chimed in, still munching on cookies.

“Okay...” Eddie took a deep breath, shoulders rising with it. “I-- I'm a ghost.”

Barry gaped at him for a moment, eyes wide and unbelieving, before he burst into laughter. “You-- You--” he stammered breathlessly, wiping tears from his eyes. But, he noticed after a few minutes, he was the only one laughing. “What...?”

“I'm not joking,” Eddie whispered, looking dead serious – no pun intended. “Listen, I'm gonna touch you, okay? My hand will go through yours, because I'm a _ghost_. Stay calm, yeah?” He inched his hand towards Barry's slowly, giving him the chance to pull away.

To his own surprise, though, Barry stayed put.

The first touch was _cold_ , almost like an ice cube, before it became warm and somehow comforting. He expected to feel Eddie's hand, his skin on Barry's, but it was more like a feeling. He almost thought he'd imagined it, but one glance down at his hands proved that Eddie was, in fact, touching his hand. Or, rather, his hand _went through_ Barry's.

Although fear was bubbling in his chest, Barry tried to stay calm. After all, _Cisco_ didn't seem freaked out – he was relaxed, even eating the guy's food. And-- _Why_ did a ghost have food? Why did he have a _house_?

“Okay, I can _see_ you freaking out.” Eddie ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Look, I'm going to leave, alright? You two can stay here for as long as you want. I won't hurt you, or do anything to--”

“No,” Barry interrupted, voice surprisingly startled. Eddie closed his mouth immediately, looking startled. “No, I... You're really--?” Eddie nodded anxiously. “Okay. Okay, this is... fine. I'm fine. Cisco, are you fine?”

Cisco cleared his throat, obviously trying to hide a smile. “Yeah, I'm fine, Barry.”

Barry nodded, taking a deep breath and leaning back into a lying position again. “Okay, ghost boy, what's your story?”

 


End file.
